Is it only revenge?
by TootsieRollLuver
Summary: Four years after Link's battle with Ganon, another enemy tries to take over Hyrule. Or is this enemy only getting what he wants..revenge. (rated for language and some sexual "stuff" later on. new characters!)


Chapter 2

Tess,the youngest goddess

Link placed his hand on the doorknob, gave a slight twist and pushed. Freely, the door swung open as Link stepped in. surprisingly, it was very warm. Being in the rain their bodies went numb and Sanura had to put a spell on them to keep themselves warm.

"Link, it would've been polite if you knocked." Sanura scoffed, but Link didn't reply. Mind focused on his surroundings and what would pop out of the shadows in the musty halls with dust flying about. Walking on his feet flat-footed, he made his way down the isle pushing away loose vines that grabbed at his clothing, holding him back. When he came to a hardwood door, Link stopped. Faintly, as the breath of wind in the field of Nakoua, Link listened to a voice. It seemed as though the sound of a harp was being played along with the voice. Sanura flew in front of him when he stretched out his hand to the door.

" I beg your pardon! What do you think you're doing?" she hissed threw clenched teeth. In a trance Link answered quietly, eyes affixed on the draping curtains behind the glass separating him from the figure that he could faintly see, " going to see whom in the world has such a lovely voice!" Link said to Sanura.

She glared at him. Sea blue eyes ablaze, " who that beautiful voice is coming from is my Mistress! Tess Cheni, the daughter of Sanuka Cheni." She smiled. Pleased that Tess was her Mistress then turned around abruptly and pushed open the door. A eye-catching figure sat on a side table with a small harp in her hands.

Tess's eyes flung open as she stood up. A blue gown that fixed to her curvature perfectly, draped around her, twirling at the bottom. She slowly licked her full lips in nervous tension, "w-who are y-you?" she asked. Link smiled. the thought of a woman stuttering shocked him. bowing his head and placing a knew on the ground, Link removed his hood, " Oracle, my name is Link. the leader of the Wandering Rangers of the Toua," he looked up and continued at Tess's nod, " your Father, Sanuka Cheni has asked me to help him on a favor I presume?"

Tess placed a hand on her breast and sighed, " My! Link. I never expected you to be so early honestly. Your town is so far away from here," Tess smiled at Link, " I'm so very sorry. But my father left two days ago to my homeland. Can I be of assistance?" Tess asked setting her gold harp down. Link slowly shook his head as he stood and took of his cloak. But before he could wrap it around his arm, Tess had a hold of it and hung it on a hook. She smiled all the while she was doing this. Putting her shoes on and opening windows to let the damp smell of the forest in. " oh im so sorry! Please, let me show you around my home," she directed Link down the hall with a swift motion. Link struck out his elbow in mannerly manner. Tess politely took his elbow in her hand as they strolled past the rooms.

Tess talked as Link stared at her. In his whole life, he never met someone so beautiful. From the top of her head to her toes his eyes grazed hungrily. He smirked as Tess stopped to ask if he knew around now after walking around the building more then five times. Link nodded and winked, which made her flush on her cheeks, " Well, sir. Dinner is served in about five minutes, " she said looking at a sun dial, " hopefully you will join me in our dinner. Will you not?" she asked with concern. Link placed a hand on her cheek, " of course I will come. Walking for two days non-stop, tends to make you hungry for exotic things," he smirked showing a sparkle in his eye making tess flush and gasp. She tilted her head in a nod, picked up a side of her skirt and hurried off down the stairs.

" What in the world were you thinking Link?" Sanura screamed, " That's the Oracle! Goddess in the making numb-nuts! If you ' befriend' her now. Something could go amuck

And end up awfully wrong." Sanura said in a singsong voice. She twittled around his head saying some words that Link wasn't listening to. Link just sighed. Noting the beautiful figure that he just placed his hand on. Sanura flicked him on the nose and lit a dark blue. " Link! Get down stairs now! Dinners Served!" She huffed and quietly mumbled to herself.

Link placed his sword and shield on the hook that Tess said he could place them on, and he walked downstairs. The first thing he saw was Tess. The bottom of her long silvery gown graced the floor. It traveled up her sides like the blue dress, and ended in a tie around her neck.

"Hello Link. I wasn't expecting you so early, please, have something to eat," Tess motioned him to the long oak table with what it seemed to be a buffet. Link smiled he hasn't eatin' in such a long time the food was looking good , " o.k.!"

Tess smiled while she twiddled her thumbs looking at Link. Her salad was halfway done but she claimed she was full when Link asked her why she wasn't eating anymore. ' What shall we have for dessert? Huh Link?' Tess thought with an eyebrow raised, but smiled. Links wiped his mouth on his napkin looking at Tess confused, " Yes Tess?" he asked slowly. " Oh nothing," Tess dramatically sighed and placed her calve on the table, " my feet hurt."

Link's eyes widened seeing the slit in her silvery dress he never noted. It draped down her leg just barely missing the side of her butt, " oh..uh..hm..well.." Link stuttered, " I can't help you there." Tess just laughed at him and stood up. By not wearing any heels, she was a lot shorter then what Link thought she was. He understood that 5' 9" is tall, now he measured Tess to be about 5' 6". Tess walked over to him and trailed her nails down his neck and across his chest. Licking her lips she stopped, and ran upstairs to her room.

"Well. What was that all about?"

Chapter 3

The Goddesses

Link whirled around in his chair to see three women standing there. Their eyes staring at him contently, as a pack of wolves to a carcass.

" Umm…hi?" Link said slowly. He shifted in his seat making it easier to see them. Then, his jaw dropped. Link was actually talking to the Goddesses that created Hyrule. Nayru, Din, and Farore.

" Hello Link. We are the


End file.
